The Break in
by Fluffy5
Summary: Well, what can I say? It's about two TCTF agents sent to investigate a warehouse and check for anything suspicious and I like it. It's Pretty much unrelated to Oni at this stage but if I make a second chapter it will have Konoko in it!


Warning! Almost NOTHING to do with Oni...No Konoko in this ff!  
  
Also: I do not own Oni or any of it's characters...blah, blah, blah.  
  
The air, filled with the stench of factory fumes that were pouring out of the third chimney, swirled around Shimura's feet as she moved towards the large, square roof window, the drainage gravel crunching slightly beneath her feet. She lifted her pistol from her utility-belt and pointed it at the glass, she pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang, but the bullet had only left a small scratch, why? Shimura examined the glass closely, running her finger over the scratch, "bullet proofÉ" she muttered to herself, "double glazed too by the looks of it."  
  
Shimura gazed at the sky, it was brightening quickly and the sun was just above the horizon. She and Charri had to be out by 7.00 am because when the building filled up with guards it was almost impossible to get away alive, the Syndicate always armed their guards and told them to shoot on sight.  
  
Shimura's long range radio clicked, it made a hissing sound, then she heard Charri's voice,   
  
"S.N. are you there?"  
"Yes, I'm nearly done, the glass, it's bullet proof."  
"I know, you could try unscrewing the window frame."  
"Thanks, I'll do that."  
"You will need to hurry, we only have 2 hours left, it's 5.00 am."  
"C.K. out."  
  
The radio clicked again, Shimura put the device back in her utility-belt. She pulled out a Multi-tool and flipped a small knife out of it then started to unscrew the window frame, when she had finished she gave the glass a light push and it went crashing into the room below. Two men rushed to the scene and one of them sounded an alarm 'Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!', echoing through the building, during the commotion neither of the two men looked upward, they just ran about the room searching for what or who could have made the glass fall.  
  
Shimura ran from the, now windowless, area of roof and crouched beside the second chimney, she pulled out a small gas grenade and crept to the ledge. She peered into the room and watched the two men scurry about, three more men ran into the room in response to the alarm, they too started to search for the person or thing that made the glass fall, after about 2 more minutes they stopped and went to sit down on a large crate to catch their breath. Shimura waited until the men had sat down, grabbed the grenade, turned away so as not to have to watch and threw it into the room, she ran back to the second chimney and ducked just as it exploded, smoke rose from the room, there was a lot of coughing, then silence.  
  
When the air had cleared her radio clicked then hissed, it was Charri again,  
  
"S.N.? was that you?"  
"Yes, the glass made so much noise when it fell that a guard and a communications striker heard and sounded the alarm, so much for a quiet entrance, I threw a gas grenade and that was what the explosion was."  
"Oh, I thought you might have been in trouble, so I radioed you."  
"Thanks C.K."  
"C.K. out."  
  
Shimura peered into the room again, the four guards and the comm. striker were lying on the floor, still, she grabbed onto the opposite window ledge, preparing to swing, she took a deep breath and pushed off the roof, when her swing was at it's peak, she let go, with all the grace she could muster she dropped to the floor and landed in the room.  
  
When her eyes had adjusted to the bright lights she looked around, she hid behind a huge crate, it almost touched the celing, she pulled her radio out of her pocket and turned it on, it clicked and hissed just as it had done before, she spoke quietly,   
  
"C.K., you there?"  
"Yes, are you in the building yet?"  
"Yes."  
"Are there any more guards?"  
"No, they were all killed by the gas grenade. I have found some crates, I am going to look inside them and see if I can find anything suspicious."  
"Alright, I will meet you in 10 minutes on the third floor, in the security office, then we can turn off all the cameras, laser sensors and gun turrets."  
"Okay."  
"S.N. out."  
  
Shimura turned to a small crate next to her and pried it open with a large shard of glass, she peeked inside and saw a pile of shredded newspaper, she was beginning to wonder if this had all just been a big waste of time, but then she saw a small black thing sticking out of the pile of newspaper, she dug into the pile and found that it was a sniper rifle, she dug deeper and found a machine gun, she closed the crate "I've seen enough" she whispered and looked at the label on the side of it, it said: 'To be sent to Mushashi Manufacturing' she whispered to herself, "Mushashi...I've heared that name before...maybe Mushashi is an extension of the Syndicate." She turned on her radio, 'click...hiss'  
  
"C.K.?"  
"Yes?"  
"I've looked in one of the crates..."  
"And?"  
"I found some weapons: a sniper rifle and a V3 200 machine gun, it was addressed to Mushashi Manufacturing."  
"Okay Shimura., lets get out of here, don't bother turning off the security defences, we can report back to Commander Griffin about the weapons, he can send out some troops to investigate further."  
"Let's tell the helicopter pilot to come in a minute."  
"Alright."  
"S.N. out."  
  
Shimura climbed up onto the smallest crate, then onto a larger crate, then a larger one, until she reached the largest one, then she jumped and grabbed on to the window ledge, she saw Charri, "Here, grab my hand." Charri said, Shimura did, and was pulled back onto the roof. Charri radioed the helicopter pilot and told him to land next to the second chimney and take them back to TCTF headquarters. When the helicopter arrived they climbed on, shut the door behind them and were airlifted back to the TCTF  
  
The ending sucks...I know, I know. I couldn't think of anything good!  
  
P.S. I might continue with this if you like it and I get some reviews. 


End file.
